


Cold Coffee Conversations

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Owen Harper & Ianto Jones Friendship, Season/Series 02, Undead Owen Harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Left behind in the Hub, Owen and Ianto discuss Ianto and Jack.
Relationships: Owen Harper & Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Cold Coffee Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Self-explanatory! Enjoy!

“So you and Jack, huh?” Owen asks, dragging behind Ianto as Ianto carries the tray of coffees - now cold - left behind in the boardroom when the team had raced out for the Rift alert. “What do the two of you do, anyways? Does he take you out on dates?”

Ianto places the tray gently on the kitchen counter and reaches for a mug, wincing as he pours the coffee out. “We never talked about Jack and I before…your condition,” he says stiffly. “We’re certainly not going to do it now.”

Owen rolls his eyes. “I’m dead, Ianto. I don’t have a STD.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t end up with one when you were alive,” mutters Ianto.

“Indulge me, Ianto. Do the two of you go to restaurants and hold hands underneath the table?” His eyebrows rise when Ianto accidentally drops a mug, and he whistles. “So you do! Where has Harkness taken you?”

“The Italian place across the Plass,” Ianto replies, relaxing slightly at Owen’s curious yet casual tone. “We’ve been trying to get reservations at this French restaurant in London. Jack wants to make a a weekend trip out of it.”

“Who knew Harkness was a bit of romantic?” Owen asks, but he means it rhetorically. The entire team has seen has Jack goes soft-eyed when Ianto does anything, even bring him a cup of coffee. They have a betting pool about when Jack and Ianto are going to move in together. “What else do you do? Like couples’ activities.”

“Jack wanted to take a cooking class,” Ianto says, but he’s back to sounding stiff as he runs a mug under the water, dries it with a washcloth, and sets it aside.

Owen trails fingers over the edge of the counter. The small puddle of water left by the mug Ianto’s just placed there doesn’t feel cold. It doesn’t feel wet. It feels like nothing at all. “Do _you_ want to take a cooking class?”

It’s like Owen’s opened a floodgate.

Ianto carefully pushes the tray aside and whirls around to face Owen, wringing the towel between his hands. “No!” he says quickly. “I’m an _awful_ cook. Coffee? Coffee’s easy. I used to be a barista. But actual food? Cooking?” His eyes widen. “I burn water. And Jack thinks it’ll be romantic.”

“Easy, easy,” Owen hushes, lifting gentle hands towards Ianto. “I’ll talk sense into him. I’ve done the cooking classes before,” - Ianto turns to glance at him in curiosity - “…with Katie. They didn’t go well.” He grimaces. “In fact, they were bloody awful.”

“Thank you, Owen,” Ianto says quietly.

“Don’t mention it,” Owen replies. “Now, when is the rest of the team getting back?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.


End file.
